tetras_rp_stufffandomcom-20200213-history
Linquelyn
Links * Google Sheets Character Sheet * Mythweavers Character Sheet * RP Log Full Text of Traits, Feats, Class Features, Etc. Racial Info * +2 Dex, +2 Int, -2 Con * Medium * Humanoid (elf, aquatic). * Speed 30 feet, land and swim. * Immune sleep, +2 on saves vs enchantments * +2 to perception checks * +2 on caster level checks to overcome SR, +2 on Spellcraft to identify identify properties of magic items * Proficient with rapiers, short swords, tridents, and treat any weapon with 'elven' in the name as martial * Low light vision. * Amphibious - breathe both water and air. * No racial traits were swapped out for alternates. Traits * Combat Trait: Reckless - You have a tendency for rash behavior, often disregarding your own safety as you move across the battlefield. You gain a +1 bonus on Acrobatics checks, and Acrobatics is always a class skill for you. * Race Trait: Dilettante Artist - Art for you is a social gateway and you use it to influence and penetrate high society. You gain a +1 trait bonus to one category of Perform checks and a +1 trait bonus to Diplomacy checks. One of these skills (your choice) is always a class skill for you. (choice = Perform martial arts) Class Features * Proficient with simple and martial weapons, deity favored weapon (dagger), all armor, all shields except tower shields. * Good aura * Minor Healing Blessing, Powerful Healer: At 1st level, you can add power to a cure spell as you cast it. As a swift action, you can treat any cure spell as if it were empowered (as the Empower Spell feat), causing it to heal 50% more damage (or deal 50% more damage if used against undead). This ability doesn’t stack with itself or the Empower Spell feat. * Minor Water Blessing, Ice Strike (minor): At 1st level, you can touch one weapon and enhance it with the power of water. For 1 minute, this weapon glows with a blue-white chill and deals an additional 1d4 points of cold damage with each strike. This additional damage doesn’t stack with the additional damage from the frost or icy burst weapon special abilities. * Focus Weapon: Gain Weapon Focus (spears) as a bonus feat. * Sacred Weapon: Elven Branch Spear (Note: Creep ruled that this class feature applies only to one weapon, despite EitR applying Weapon Focus to all spears.) Feats * L1. Dodge (EitR): 'You gain a +1 dodge bonus to your AC. This bonus increases to +5 against attacks of opportunity caused when you move out of or within a threatened tile. A condition that makes you lose your Dex bonus to AC also makes you lose the benefits of this feat. 'Character Info 'Fast Facts' *Name: Linquelyn Graves *Age: 150 *Race: Aquatic Elf *Class Levels: Warpriest *Alignment: NG, bordering TN *Languages: Common, Elven, Abyssal *Deity: Pharasma 'Description' Text 'Origin' Linq's mother died in childbirth in Absalom's temple of Pharasma, and there hadn't been any mention of who the father was. She was taken in by the clergy and raised in the temple. Though many of them have aged and passed on since then, the priests and priestesses there are her family. 'Career' Linq was content with her life and unambitious until the last decade or so. Never specializing in anything in particular, Linq serves as midwife, mortician, and grief counselor, sometimes even all in the same day. Though Linq is emotional and sensitive deep down, she is outwardly very composed. In the past, there have been several people she witnessed being born into this world, only to have them traverse their short lifespans and die of old age not long after, which has hardened her exterior and weakened her grasp on others she might try to form a closer bond with. However, she is passionate and devoted to her faith and her job. About ten years ago, the last remaining priest who had been there since before Linq was born died of old age, peacefully in his sleep. She then realized that being complacent in her abilities as she had been thus far would be to merely sit by and watch as time kept passing by; she needed to find a way to do more. Linq and her superiors decided it was best for her to take some kind of retreat. She decided to spend some time in the Aquatic Elven city of Iram, where she continued practicing her faith and exploring her devotion to her goddess but also focused more on training. She picked up martial arts as a hobby, and discovered some talent with the Elven Branched Spear. Linq had left Absalom just after she had finished serving Grace's family as midwife/nanny for their second child. She might have been considered a family friend back then, but doesn't know what happened since going away. She enjoyed her stay in Iram, but is happy to be back home. Linq loves Absalom and everything it stands for, and is looking forward to continuing to serve its residents. She places higher priority on what benefits Kortos and Absalom than an overall greater good. She does prefer to work for elven families and other long-lived people. 'Combat' When engaged and impassioned in combat, the layers tend to peel back a bit, revealing a more daring and decisive disposition. She harnesses this and channels it into an agile, mobile fighting style with Vayaloke, her Elven Branch Spear, which is clearly of Aquatic Elven make. The look of her spear, the way she fights, and her hobbyist martial arts are all inspired by Imperial Sea Dragons. 'Where the name comes from' Linquelyn is the name of an elven goddess of water in another RP I'm involved in, I used Tolkein elvish words for water or something to come up with it, I forget exactly. The surname Graves is just an orphan surname given to her since she was raised by Pharasmin clergy. Linquelyn's Elven Branch Spear is called Vayaloke, an elven fusion of words which roughly translates to "dragon that moves like the ocean."